Charly
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: My dad grew up in Tulsa, and actually made it out of this town on a football scholarship, almost making it to the pros. That was until he busted his knee, during a major game, and ended up not being able to play anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I rested my head, on my brothers shoulder, as our dad drove us to our new school. "What's the point of starting a new school, dad?"

"Yeah, you're just going to move us, when you're tired of this place too," My brother continued.

My dad sighed, as he turned to look at us, "Twins, I told you this is not just a substitute position, they want me for a full time gym coach."

My dad grew up in Tulsa, and actually made it out of this town on a football scholarship, almost making it to the pros. That was until he busted his knee, during a major game, and ended up not being able to play anymore. Since he had been so good, he went back to school to become a teacher, and started substituting, all over Oklahoma. He was married to my mom, for three years, until she died giving birth to the two of us. He was a good man, and a great father, just sometimes it got tiring going to a new school, whenever we would move out of a different district.

"And history," My brother, and I, added in unison.

"So they're not getting rid of me," Dad pulled into the teachers parking, and the three of us made our way, into the building. "I already picked up your schedules, there written in your folders, and don't get into trouble."

"Who, us?" We asked in unison again, giving an equal innocent look.

"Adrian, Charly, please be good, you don't want to give me a bad reputation, right?" He grasped both of our shoulders, and sighed, "I promise, we won't move alright?"

"Come along, Adrian," I linked my arm through my brothers, as we walked to where our first class was, which were together, "Here we go,-"

"Again." My brother sighed, leading us to the empty seats in the back, beside the window. "We got literature first."

My brother was twenty seconds older then me, dad would joke saying I was holding onto his leg, when the doctors pulled us out. Adrian, was named after our great grandfather, and he had blue eyes, and raven hair that he gelled back. He stood at five foot, eleven. He was probably my best friend, only friend actually. I had raven hair, and blue eyes, like him. Only I was five-five. We also had the same cream complexion, which we got from our mother.

"I hate your hair like that," My brother commented, as he took his notebook out.

"I'm not trying to impress you," I answered, doing the same with my books. I looked around the classroom, and watched as a couple guys came in, and sat in the spots beside us.

"Steve Randle, Keith Matthews, you two are late," The teacher accused.

"We got lost, Mrs. Hopkins," The one known as Keith said, causing some of the class to laugh.

The teacher sighed, as she looked at the boy known as Steve, "And I suppose you were trying to find him, before you got to class, Steve?"

"Nope, I was at the bleachers, having a smoke," He answered, winking when he noticed me looking at him.

"Detention," The teacher announced, before starting on her lesson. "I am going to break you off into pairs, and the partner I assign you too, will be your partner for the rest of the year."

I looked around the class nervously, being used to working with my brother.

"I want rows one, three, and five, to look at the person to your right, and ask them to move one seat back. The ones in the back, move all the way to the front," The teacher waited, while everyone moved to there correct seat, separating my brother and I.

My brother squeezed my shoulder, before moving to the front, "See you after class, sis."

"Actually Keith, why don't you switch places with Patrick, and come sit in the front," The teacher looked satisfied, as Keith, did as he was instructed. "Now I want you to turn to you partners, and read chapter one, followed by answering the questions at the end of the chapter."

"I get the new girl, ain't I lucky," The boy next to me reached his hand out, waiting for me to shake it, "The names Steve Randle, and your name is?"

"Charly Ross," I shook his hand quickly, before opening my book, "We'll go back, and forth."

"Or you could just read, and I'll just listen," He suggested, with another wink.

"Well if I'm the only one reading, you will miss some stuff, since I plan on reading every other paragraph," I started reading, and smiled when he started the next paragraph.

"So where are you from?" He asked, when we were finished with our assignment.

"All over Oklahoma, and Texas," I answered, looking at the next chapter, "We could start on the next chapter."

"You're lucky, I read at all," He answered, as he leaned back against his desk, and stretched.

The teacher approached us, and stared at my partner skeptically, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, we finished our assignment, Mrs. Hopkins," Steve answered, as he handed her his half of the questions, and then my half.

The teacher looked over the papers, and marked them with a smile, "Looks like we found a good partner for you, Mr. Randle," she handed the papers back to us, and then wrote in her book.

I smiled when I saw the A, in the corner of the sheet, "Good."

"Hey, I got an A," He looked surprised for a second, before crumbling it up.

"What you do that for?" I asked confused.

"She marked it in the book, and it's not like my dad is going to hang it on the fridge," He laughed, before tossing the paper at me, "If it's that important to you, hang it on your fridge."

I sighed, as I placed the paper in my folder, "I'm sorry, if I seem snobby, just this is new for me."

"What's new?" My partner asked, as he tapped his fingers, against the desk.

"Not being partnered with my brother," I answered, glancing up towards the front. "So smoking at the bleacher, is why you were late?"

"No, but that's the type of answer, that she expects a greaser to have," He answered, then stood when the bell went off, but hadn't left, "So where is your next class?"

My brother came up next to me, and showed me his paper, "B plus, what you get?"

"A, of course," I answered my brother, as I looked at my schedule, "I have History with dad," I answered Steve's earlier question.

"We don't have dad, until third, Charly," My brother showed me his schedule, as he looked at mine, both of us gasping in unison, "This is the only class we have together."

"Good luck," I heard the five minute bell, and gave my brother one last glance, before hurrying to my next destination.

"I would had walked with you, if you waited," Steve sat beside me, as I took a seat in the back, trying to keep away from my dad.

"I didn't need anyone to walk with me," I smiled, when my dad came into the classroom, with his arms full with supplies.

My dad was an even six feet, with same hair slicked back as my brothers, and green eyes. He usually wear a sweater vest, with a button shirt, and a pair of jeans, because they were comfortable to him. He put a stack of binders in front of each row, and a box of pencils, along with a stack of business cards he made for students before each school year.

"I didn't know teachers could wear jeans," Steve looked at me, as a binder, pencil, and card, reached him. He raised his hand, not waiting for my dad to call on him, "What is this, teach?"

My dad looked up from his grade book, and smiled briefly at me, before looking at, Steve, "The binders have three dividers in each, one for notes from class, second for graded test, which could be used for future exams, and the third for your homework. The pencils are so you guys don't have any excuse, as to why you don't have one, for when I give assignments, and the cards have my number, incase you have questions about homework, or just want someone to call. I have to inform you, I take the phone off the hook at seven in the evening," He gave a playful wink, before turning towards the black board, "I need to live my life, you know."

I raised my hand, and waited for my dad to call on me, "Aren't you going to tell us your name, sir?"

"Saying as most of you are juniors, I was hoping you'd be able to read, the name placed on your schedules, Miss?" He was smirking, as he looked at his clip board, "Miss Ross."

Steve looked at his schedule, then at me surprised, "You have the same last name."

My dad coughed behind a laugh, as he continued writing on the board, "Glad to know, at least one of you knows how to read."

The rest of the class laughed, before we all started copying the board, after instructed.

I was at my locker, which happened to be next to my brother, and Steve. I was taking the books, of the classes I had homework for, before going to leave. I sighed, when Steve, came up beside us, "Hey, Steve."

"Hey, I was going to ask, if you could help me in some of my classes," He was carrying the binder, and a math book, "I thought I could get good grades, if you help."

"My fridge isn't that big," I teased, then saw my brother, leaning against our dads car, "So was your day, as weird as mine?"

"Besides that B plus, from earlier this morning," He looked over my shoulder, at Steve, who was still standing beside me, "Looks like you got a stalker, Charly."

I rolled my eyes, before turning back to face the other guy, "Fine, my dad has a teacher meetings after school on Thurday's, meet me in his class after your last period, next week."

"Steve Randle," Steve held his hand out to my brother, who shook it politely.

My brother nodded, as he shook his hand, "Adrian Ross, your that Keith's friend, right?"

"Yeah, he's my buddy, we're all greasers," Steve answered, with a proud grin.

"Greasers, and Soc, glad to see that much hasn't changed," My dad joined us, smiling at Steve, "Randle, you're dad use to be on the football team, when we were younger." He looked at my brother, "You still trying out, Adrian?"

"I was actually thinking about joining the track team," My brother answered, tossing his stuff in the front seat.

"That's great son, heard they have a couple scholarships, going for the track team," Dad explained, then looked at Steve, "You in any sports?"

"I did some gymnastics, with a couple of guys, at the YMCA. That was when I was in junior high though," He looked towards a couple of boys, when one shouted his name, before looking back at me, "Hey, we're going to the nightly double tonight, you, and your brother should come."

"It'll be good for you twins, to make some friends," My dad explained, and sighed at our uncertain faces, "It's not a school night."

"Give him our number, Charly," My dad suggested, as the other boys, walked up to us, "Don't give that number out to none of the students, that's our house line."

I felt my cheeks heat up, as I did as my dad suggested, then handed the paper to my classmate, "Here you go, let Adrian, know where to meet you." I jumped into the back of the car, before my dad suggested anything else.

My dad shook the hands of the three other boys with Steve, and exchanged some words with my brother, before he got back into the car without my twin. My dad was grinning at me, as he looked in the review mirror, "You're brother is going to hang out in there house, apparently he knew them, from when Two Bit, asked him to join them for lunch. You could had gotten to know them at lunch, if you weren't such a daddy's girl, Charly."

"I hate this school, Adrian, can't believe he didn't tell me where he was going to eat lunch. I was worried about him, and he was having a good time with friends, while I ate with you in the classroom," I stared out the window, and poked my tongue out, when my dad laughed.

"You're brother and you, need to make friends. You don't have to worry about him, even though I know you think it's hard not to, being twins and all," He pulled onto our street, which wasn't really the best of neighborhoods, but had been my dads old childhood home. "Charly, I just want you to be your own person, and don't hide behind your brother." He smiled at me, before getting out of the car.

I sighed, before following him into the house, "You know, most dads don't want there daughters, hanging out with a bunch of boys."

"Most dads, don't have a daughter, who can defend themselves like mine can," He answered, unlocking the door, and waiting for me to go into the house. "You still want me to take you to the dojo, and sign you up for karate?"

"Yeah, it will count as a gym credit, and it would be nice doing something familiar," I answered, as I walked into the kitchen, and took a frozen lasagna out of the freezer, "I'll warm this up for you dad, so you aren't stuck having nasty ham sandwiches."

"Charly, you need to let me be the dad, and you the child," My dad kissed my forehead, before putting the lasagna back in the freezer, "I will warm up yesterdays fried chicken, alright?"

"Last time you played dad, we had charcoal chicken, which tasted like ashes when I bit into it," I reminded, taking the leftover chicken out of the fridge, and turning the oven on.

My dad turned the oven off, and lead me out of the kitchen, go get changed," My dad suggested, shoving me gently towards my room, "Wear something warm."

* * *

"Can't believe I am being punished," I mumbled, as I sat on the couch, wearing my jeans, and a large sweater, "The movie better be good."

"It's not always about the movie, it's about having fun with your friends," My dad was eating his chicken, and flipping through the channels.

"You should come," I suggested, causing him to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Honey, teenagers don't want to socialize with there teachers, and most certainly fathers," He explained, patting my knee.

The front door opened, as my brother entered the house, with a couple boys I didn't recognize.

"Are you ready, Charly?" My brother asked, looking down at me, then at the two boys, "This is Ponyboy Curtis, and Johnny Cade, the others are waiting outside. Boys, this is my twin, she's the best sister I ever had."

I rolled my eyes, as my brother helped me up from the couch, "I'm the only sister you ever had," I grabbed my purse, before walking out of the house. I blushed, when Steve, who had been standing next to another unfamiliar boy, wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "Steve."

He grinned, not removing his hand, as he pointed to the other guy, "This is Sodapop Curtis, he's Ponyboy's brother, and you remember Two Bit." He pointed to the boy, who I had known as Keith, instead of Two Bit.

"Keith, is Two Bit?" I asked, a little confused, brushing Steve's arm off, before standing next to my brother.

"How old are you guys?" Sodapop asked, looking at the two of us, wearing a very handsome grin, "Your brother was saying, you two were twins."

"Yes, we're sixteen," I looked at Johnny, since I recognized him from the house across the street, "You live down the street, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I am at the Curtis's, most nights," He answered, not taking his eyes off the ground.

Ponyboy looked at his watch, and started walking with Johnny, right behind him, "Let's get going to the movies."

Sodapop walked beside Steve, and my brother, as Two Bit fell behind with me. He reminded me of a movie star, if you liked those kind of guys. "Your dads a teacher?"

I didn't hear my brothers answer, as Two Bit kept talking about, who knows what. I looked at him, and smiled when I noticed he wear a Mickey shirt, "Sorry, what?"

"I was saying, Soda, he has a girlfriend," Two Bit answered, confusing me even more, "Saw you looking at him."

I felt my cheeks get warm, as I looked at my walking companion, "Yeah, it's a bad habit, watching people. I am not interested in him, as anything more then a friend, if even that."

"Steve, is single at the moment," He informed, and laughed as I rolled my eyes, "I think he likes you too."

I stopped walking, and stared at him, a little surprised. Thanks to karate, I was able to school my expression, "I just met all of you guys, Keith. Kind of to early to start thinking about dating, don't you think?"

He just shook his head, and looked at me, "Two Bit."

"I am going to call you, Keith," I ignored the annoyed expression, he wear.

"Friends call me, Two Bit," He urged, leaning against the store window, which we had stopped by on the way to the movies.

"Fine, Two Bit," I turned to walk back home, ignoring as my companion followed me, "Why are you following me, Keith?"

He ignored me using his name, as he stood beside me, "Where are you going?"

"I am going home, don't want to spend my time, with a bunch of boys. I already am out numbered, at my own home," I didn't see where I was going, and ended up tripping, and probably would had fallen if he hadn't caught me.

He still had his arms wrapped around my waist, as he looked into my eyes, "You need to be careful."

"I think I could stand on my own now," I smiled, as I started walking, back towards where we were headed before, "Didn't Pony, say something about the movie starting."

He still had a hand around my waist, as we walked towards the movies, "He did. I think I should keep my hand here, in case you trip again."

"I think I could manage, on my own Two Bit," I smiled when I noticed the other boys, waiting in front of the drive in, "Thanks." Smiling as Two Bit, released his grip from my waist, before the others noticed us.

Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as I approached the group. "We thought Two Bit, might had kidnapped you, or something," he teased, leading me to the ticket stand, and paying for two tickets.

"Why did you get two?" I reached in my purse, before Steve, took my hand, and held it, "I have money, for-"

"He wanted to pay for your ticket, he already told me he was going to at the Curtis's," My brother whispered in my ear, as he handed the ticket lady his own money, for a ticket.

I smiled at Steve, as we started walking, "Sorry I never had someone pay for me before, then again never attended a school long enough, to have the chance," I blushed when I realized I was babbling, "Sorry, I babble when I am nervous."

He laughed, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and lead me to the seats, "I was going to ask you on a date, but you got into your dads car, before I had the chance."

"Oh, never been asked out before," I sat beside him, as my brother sat behind me with Soda, while Ponyboy, Two Bit, and Johnny, sat in front. "Or had a guy pay for anything, like I said."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around the back of my seat, "So I'm the first, good to know."

"I think I'm going to get some popcorn," I was going to have my brother come with me, until Steve, stood to his own feet, taking my hand as he walked towards the snack bar.

"Sounds good, let's go," He pulled me closer, as we stood in the line, trying to prevent the others from bumping into us, "It's crazy here Friday nights." He pulled me against him, when a couple kids in front of us, started to fight. "Watch it!"

The next thing I knew, a fist was coming at me, and the only thing that I thought of was to defend myself. So I blocked his wrist with my arm, and swept my foot under his, causing him to fall to the ground.

I blushed, when a couple of kids around us clapped, then looked at the surprise in Steve's eyes, "Sorry, it's a habit. I just saw a fist coming at me, and then my instinct kicked in."

"It was great, I don't know any girls, who can fight like that," He wrapped his arm around me, as he stepped over, the now sitting kid.

When we got back to our seats, Steve, told the others what I did, causing me to blush at the attention. Then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as the second movie began, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

That was a great night...


	2. Chapter 2

**A Month Later**

I was on my bed, flipping through some notes for class, and smiled when I found Steve's, assignment we had done together the first day we met in class. "Adrian?"

My brother was sitting at my desk, drawing in his art book, having to draw a picture of anything he thought was the most important to him. He kept sighing, every time I would move, which caused me to giggle, "Stop moving, Twin."

I smiled at the word, because it was the only word, which we picked up from dad when he would address us growing up, "Sorry, just wanted to ask something, Twin."

"What's going on?" He asked, setting his book down, and sitting beside me, "If you need a partner to practice your karate, forget about asking me."

"That was six years ago," I laughed, but then remembered my question, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yeah, Shelia Trubman," My brother laughed at my surprised reaction, "She was excited to come in first, during our first track meet," he rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that."

"She's such a bitch," I didn't like her, because she had made it her point, to make sure no one would be my friend in eighth grade. When dad had substituted, in Dallas, Texas, a couple years ago and dad flunked her. "She probably only kissed you, because she knew how I would react."

"Probably why she had sex with me too," My brother smirked.

I threw my stuffed bear at him, which only made him laugh harder, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it wasn't worth mentioning, and I knew you hated her," He closed his art book, and walked to my door, "Why do you want to know, all of a sudden?"

"Just was curious," I answered, and was about to say something else, when there was shouting across the street. I hurried out of the house, my brother right behind me, to find our dad arguing with Mr. Cade."

"Shit," My brother took my hand, and hurried to where Johnny was standing, watching the scene. "You alright Johnny?"

I noticed him holding his wrist, and ran to my dads car, pulling out his first aid kit. When I got back to them, I noticed my dad had Mr. Cade pinned to the ground, "Help me wrap his wrist, Adrian."

"You're old man punched my dad, then my dad did the same, next thing I know is I am standing here," Johnny examined his bandaged arm, and then looked at the two of us, "Why did he help me?"

"That's just who he is," We answered, both in unison.

"It's cool when you guys do that," Johnny smiled, before looking at our dad.

"Twins! Take Johnny into the house, call the cops, and don't leave the house," Dad turned to look at Mrs. Cade, who was sitting on her porch crying. She had a couple bruises on her face, that looked pretty recent, "Joanne, why don't you go with them?"

My dad had explained, that he had grown up with both Cade's, before she was even a Cade. She had married her husband, when she found herself pregnant, when she was only a freshman. He also talked about how Mr. Cade, had been the same back then, as he was now.

Mrs. Cade sat at the kitchen table, just staring straight ahead, as Johnny, and my twin, were in his room. She stared at me, as I handed her a cup of water, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I didn't really know what to say, because everything I heard about her from Steve, or Two Bit, weren't necessarily high praises. After one to many minutes of silence, I stood up, and started to fix some sandwiches, for lunch.

"You want some help?" Mrs. Cade asked, standing at the end of the counter. "I could cut the tomatoes."

"So can I, just leave one of the sandwiches tomatoes free, because Adrian is allergic," I handed her a knife, and cutting board, before going back to my task.

"Johnny's allergic to peanuts, or anything in the nut family," Mrs. Cade, was focusing on the fruit.

"I'm allergic to nuts to," I glanced out the window, when I saw flashing lights, "Looks like there here."

"I should probably go outside, they might need to ask me questions," She took a breath, before walking out the door.

I started to walk over to close the door, when Steve, came rushing into the house, straight to where I was standing. I squeaked, when he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "You alright?"

He pulled away a little, and looked at me, "I was coming to see you, then saw the cops in front of your house, and your dad talking to them. I thought-" He didn't finish his sentence, when his lips met mine, for my first real kiss.

I smiled, as I turned back to work on the sandwiches, trying to hide my blush, "You want lunch?"

He automatically finished cutting the tomatoes, with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth, "No tomatoes for Adrian, right?"

"Right," I answered, giving his hand a quick squeeze, before setting the table.

"I am starving, Twin, where's my lunch?" My brother asked, leaning against the doorway, as Johnny sat at the table. "Hey Steve, staying for lunch?"

Steve nodded, before handing me the sliced tomatoes, and taking a seat next to Johnny, "Yeah man. Hey, Sodapop, and Shelia, are going to the game tonight, you want to come?"

"I was going to see a movie, with my brother, Johnny, and Pony, but they don't need me to go with them. I can go with you guys," I answered, smiling at my twin.

"Joanne, just be with your son now, and if you need anything we're just down the street. For now just eat something," My dad was escorting Mrs. Cade, back into the house, where we were all sitting at the table.

The older woman paused, when she noticed Steve, and was about to turn, until I took her hand gently, "Come on, Mrs. Cade, it would be nice having a another woman at the table," I looked at Johnny, who just smiled, as he pulled the chair next to him out.

"Here, Mom," He was pulled into a hug, before his mom sat, next to her son.

"Your mom is going to press charges, and I will call your uncle Clark, since he's the best divorce lawyer in Okalahoma," My dad informed everyone, receiving a nod from Mrs. Cade.

"So Twins, what time does the movie start?" My dad asked, glancing around the table.

"Actually, Steve, and I, will be Doubling with Soda, at the game tonight," I answered, not looking up from my plate, "If that's alright with you, dad?"

"Sounds great," He looked at Adrian, and Johnny, "You two still going to the movies?"

"Maybe I should stay home with mom," Johnny started, looking at his mom, who was shaking her head.

"Johnny, go have fun alright, you're dad is going to be locked up until the court hearing. Maybe even longer, if it goes our way," She squeezed her sons hand, and didn't let got, until after we were all done with lunch.

"I'll make sure Joanne," My dad assured, as he started clearing the table.

My twin, and I, exchanged small smiles...

 **The Game**

"I thought you wanted to watch the game," I stared at Steve, as we sat in the parking lot, wandering why we didn't get out with Soda, and his girlfriend.

"I was really scared today, Charly, when I saw the cops in front of your house." He was gripping his steering wheel, as he looked straight ahead.

I looked out the window, not knowing what else to say, "You didn't have to worry, about my family, Steve."

"I was worried about you, your face was the only thing I saw, when I saw the police turn on your street. I really thought something had happened to you," Steve now turned to face me, and slid me closer to his side, and cupped my cheeks as he leaned in and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss a little more, "Thank you."

He smirked as he tucked a strand of my hair, behind my ear, "I didn't realize my kisses were that good, but I guess I could say the same, Thank You."

"I meant about worrying about me, it shows that you care," I heard the half time buzzer go off, as I leaned back against the front seat, "Want to know something funny? I don't even like football."

"Why did you agree to come to the game than?" He asked, as he placed a hand on my knee, as his other arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Because I like you," I answered with a blush, as I rested my head on his shoulder, "You know the kiss in the kitchen, was my very first kiss."

He looked surprised, before grinning, "Hope you enjoyed it, because I did."

"Yes, I did," I squealed, as he suddenly pulled me onto his lap, and kissed me again.

Let's just say, we didn't even leave the car...

 **Six Months Later**

| sat beside Johnny, and my Brother, as we watched my uncle Clark, and Joanne Cade talking to one another. He had defended her in court about five months ago, and ended up moving out here, once he started to get to know Joanne. Apparently they had dated in junior high, but it was only a childhood thing, as he put it when I asked. He had gotten Mr. Cade, ten years behind bars, without Johnny, or Joanne having to testify. They started officially dating a month ago.

"Your uncle is a nice guy, he cooked dinner for my mom, and me last night." Johnny explained, with a small smile.

"He really likes your mom, it's all he talked about, when I helped him set up his new office," My brother explained.

Johnny had a curious look on his face, as he stared at Adrian, "He does?"

"I never seen my uncle, put as much effort in making a girl happy, as he does for your mom. Dad told me that he was in love with her, when they were in junior high school," I stood to my feet, and then turned to the two, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we all became a family, we could become cousins."

My twin smiled at our friend, "What would you think of that?"

Johnny smiled at the two of us, as he looked into the kitchen, when he heard his mom laugh at something our uncle said, "He makes my mom more happy, than she's ever been with my old man, and I don't feel scared around him. It would be cool if we became cousins, than Pony, might even be able to sleep over at our house, and you too Adrian."

"I thought girls were the only ones to talk about sleep overs," I rolled my eyes, as I walked to the kitchen, and started to prepare dinner, "Are you staying for dinner Joanne, and Uncle Clark, I am making hamburger Pizza Pie."

"My favorite kiddo," My uncle smiled as he took a hold of the older woman's hand, and helped he to her feat, "Let's go get a pie, and bring it back for desert," he looked into the kitchen, where Johnny, and my brother were talking, "Want to come pick up a pie with your mother, and me Johnny, Adrian, you could come too."

Johnny smiled as he got to his feet, with my brother right behind him, "If it's alright with you mom."

Joanne wrapped her arms around her son, and kissed his cheek, "You are more than welcome to join us, and maybe we'll get your favorite banana cream pie."

"Maybe I'll pick up dads favorite, and that way we have a selection," My twin added, hurrying to his room to get his wallet, before rejoining the group." He looked at me with a smile, "We'll be back in a little bit, tell dad to save some room for pie."

"He always has room for pie," I reminded, before turning to get dinner prepared, after hearing the front door close.

Life was certainly good...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, but I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outsider's.**

 **Four Months Later**

"How about this one, Charly?" Joanne asked, as she handed me a pink gown, which was decorated with silver beads on the top, "I think you would look beautiful."

I smiled at her as I held the dress up against me, than notice as she stared at some white gowns, "So how are things going with Uncle Clark?"

"Your uncle is a wonderful man, just like he was in Junior High," She answered, as she looked at me with a warm smile, "I want to thank you for asking me, to pick out your winter formal dress."

"You're the only other woman I know, and I didn't think my brother would be as helpful, as you are finding dresses for me," I smiled as I took the pink dress to the fitting room, and slipped into it with a smile, "I think we're done, this is a beautiful dress." I stepped out of the changing room, and stood in front of the other woman.

She smiled as she stood behind me, and looked into the mirror, "I think you look beautiful, and Steve will be speechless when he see's the dress."

"That is the idea, still can't believe he wants to go to something like this, he never did seem like the type," I walked back into the dressing room, and pulled the dress off, and slipped on the dress I had been wearing for shopping. "Now let's get some shoes, and jewelry to go with the dress."

The older woman smiled as we made our way to the shoe department, and finished the rest of our shopping trip...

 **The Randle's**

Steve smiled as he leaned in to kiss me, while we tried doing some homework, for school the next day. "I think we need a break."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to look at my literature book, even though I was already finished with my work, "I finished an hour ago."

"I finished thirty minutes ago, just didn't want to bother you, while you were doing yours," He laughed, bringing my mouth to his, as he lowered me onto his bed, "So did you find a dress with Mrs. Cade."

"I did," I answered, as I sat up in the bed, and started putting my things together, "Still can't believe you wanted to go to the dance."

"I just want to show off the prettiest girl in school," He got to his own feet, "Want to go to the Dingo, how does that sound?"

"I am suppose to make dinner for dad, and Adrian," I answered, as I stood to my own feet, and walked to his door.

He came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, turning me so I was facing him, "I think they will survive one night without you, so why don't you call your dad, and ask if it's alright to go to the Dingo."

I looked into his brown eyes, and smiled at his pouty lip, before leaning in to kiss him, "I will call him." I walked to where his phone was, and dialed my home number, as he stood behind me. After I got the approval, I turned back to face my boyfriend, who was already holding the front door open, "It's almost like they're trying to get rid of me sometimes," I laughed.

"I am just glad you could come," He helped me into his car, as we made our way to the Dingo.

I love spending time with, Steve.

I smiled as I placed the white veil on top of Joanne's head, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "You look beautiful, and I can't wait to be able to cal you aunt," I handed her a tissue, as she started to cry, "We don't want to ruin you make-up."

She turned took my hands in hers, and pulled me into a tight hug, "I am thankful for this second chance," she placed a hand over her stomach, and sighed.

A couple months ago Joanne had learned she was pregnant, which my uncle thought was great, since he didn't think he would have kids. He asked her to marry him a month ago, and now here we were preparing for her wedding. They were getting married in our backyard, and only a handful of people had been invited.

I smiled as I looked at the small bump, as I lead the bride to be through our house, to the back door, "Ready to become a Ross?"

"I'm the last one to get there, so I am more than ready," She answered smiling when we reached Johnny, who would be giving his mom happily away.

He kissed his moms cheek, as he took a hold of her hand, "You look great, mom."

She kissed her sons cheek, before the walked down the isle, "So do you.

My uncle had asked to adopt Johnny, and had taken him to get his name changed a week ago, so that Johnny wouldn't feel any less love than the coming baby. So Joanne was the last, to become a Ross.

After the wedding I sat on my front porch, as Steve sat with his arm around my shoulders, as the other guys played a game of football in the street.

"Can't believe you're cousins now," Steven commented, kissing the top of my head.

"I can't believe I finally have an Aunt," I stared up at him, and smiled as he stared down at me, "It was a sweet wedding, wasn't it?"

"You made a beautiful maid of honor," He brought his lips to mine, and kissed me, "I want to marry you some day."

"I think I would like that," I laughed as Johnny got a tackle on my brother.

"I am going to join them, will you cheer me on?" He asked as he stood to his feet, and made his way to the guys. He blew me a kiss, before joining Sodapop's side.

"Always!" I shouted so he could hear me, grasping the jacket he wrapped around my shoulders, "Go Steve!"

Today was a good day.


End file.
